Forum:Ban dla Kominiarza?
Bardzo demokratyczne forum. Rozchodzi się o to, czy waszym zdaniem użytkownik:Kominiarz powinien dostać bana. Tutaj pan prokurator proszony jest o wpisanie aktu oskarżenia: . Sprawę poprowadzi admin Vezok999 Ban! * Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:01, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Bez Bana! * Vezok999 brak podstaw * Kani--Nui - TC forever! * I Came To Play! 17:19, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Bym Zivusiowi powiedział FUCK YOU UP!, ale dostałbym bana. Dlatego powiem tylko: Zastanów się... * Takanuva, siódmy Toa 17:23, maj 30, 2011 (UTC)właściwie to zaznaczyłbym budyń, bo jestem głodny, ale nie chcę bana dla niewinnego *Użytkownik:BionicleFan - Zivo, do me a favour, and BACK OFF!!! Toa Lesskovikk - a ja się pytam, co Kominiarz zrobił? No bo jakoś nie ogarniam... TC forever! And ever! Czy jakoś tak... *Użytkownik:Larkanni6 - on nie zasługuje na to. Lubię budyń, czyli wiem o istnieniu tego forum ale sprawa mnie nie obchodzi * - tak naprawdę, to wpisałbym się tam, gdzie jest BEZ BANA, ale za dużo tam osób jest, no i ktoś musi być tu :) *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Vox 13:48, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) *Volgaraahk 19:08, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) - Ale tylko czekoladowy lub toffi *Varus55 17:51, lip 4, 2011 (UTC) a szczególnie śmietankowy *Antroz007 09:55, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja Dobra, mamy sędziego, prokuratora, chcę zostać oficjalnym obrońcą Kominiarza. Jako kolega z TC i gość z gadanym czuję się zobowiązany.Kani--Nui 17:07, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Jako że ja jako sędzia nie mogę, ok, mi to w sumie wisi Vezok999 17:12, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Co prawda sędzia nie powinien być po żadnej stronie, ale w Polsce i FB wszystko jest możliwe. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:14, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Polak potrafi :D Kani--Nui 17:15, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) Gresh, jako prawdziwy Polak, podpisuje siępod odpowiedzią prawdziwego Polaka :) Kani--Nui 13:14, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. jakby nie patrzeć Zivo ma trochę racji. Póki co nie wiemy czy Kominiarz Bionicle się interesuje. Czekam na jego mocki ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Albo FF-y :P I mam nowy temat do "Ja, User" :) Kominiarz, wymień wszystkich Toa Nuva, TeDe zadaniu nie sprostał, liczę na to, że Pan K. ma cokolwiek wpsólnego z Bionicle - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 14:41, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie opłaca się zadawać takich pytań. Co trudnego w wpisaniu tego w google? Po prostu musi coś stworzyć. --El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:51, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Na MOCi bym nie liczył, bo kilka miesięcy temu od niego wszystko odkupiłem. Do Zivo- sędzie powinien być bezstronny, ale jeżeli to by był na prawdę sąd. Ja tu jestem tak na prawdę tylko od tego, żeby za tydzień zakończyć głosowanie i dać bana/nie dać bana w zależności od wyniku. Vezok999 15:28, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Co do składu "sędziowskiego" jest racja. Prokuratorem oczywiście Zivo, Vezok raczej obrońcą - jak by tak patrzeć. Sędzia... bezstronny....ja? :p Tak czy siak głosowanie zadecyduje. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Hej! Ja chcę być stenografistą! Tym, który zapisuje co wszyscy mówią! I Came To Play! 17:47, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Wikia zajęła fuchę. Vezok999 15:44, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Heh, szczerze? Zanim pojawił się TeDe, to jedyny wkład Kominiarza na wikii to był spam i może z dwie edycje na dyskusji. A że teraz dołączył do Fanclubu Kaniego, to wszyscy go uwielbiają. Może nie od razu ban, ale bynajmniej jakieś upomnienie mu się należy. Poza tym podobne jest taki powód: "brak jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej postawy"--Guurahk 15:55, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Ale to jest powod, ktory wzmacnia kare, nie jest jej jedynym powodem. Dam moze przykad: Akuumo zaczal obrazac TeDe, TeDe jego. Ale jak takich dwoch porownac, usera ktory robi duzo z userem ktorego wklad jest porownywalny z wandalami? A samo nic nie robienie jak to ktos na blogu Zivo napisal nie jest powodem do bana, bo zbanowac musielibysmy np GothicWarriora. (przepraszam za brak polskich literek, ale sie klawiatura zepsula, a tu w co drugim slowie mam polska- ctrl v + c za dlugo trwalo. Alejaki to trud pisac, kiedy za kazdym razem jak sie chce dac literke pl to wyskakuja zakladki z mozilli :P) Vezok999 16:26, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) A mnie ta cała sprawa g*wno obchodzi ;D Vox 18:27, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) Z jednej strony cenię szczerość... ale z drugiej to nie jest słownictwo jakie powinno pojawiać się na sali sądowaej! 500wgt grzywny! Vezok999 19:26, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) :Masz tu 500 wgt, które przyjmie tylko mądry człowiek Vox 19:32, maj 31, 2011 (UTC) "Heh, szczerze? Zanim pojawił się TeDe, to jedyny wkład Kominiarza na wikii to był spam i może z dwie edycje na dyskusji. A że teraz dołączył do Fanclubu Kaniego, to wszyscy go uwielbiają. Może nie od razu ban, ale bynajmniej jakieś upomnienie mu się należy. Poza tym podobne jest taki powód: "brak jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej postawy"." Sam nie byles aktywny przez bodajze miesiac, a krytykujesz mnie.. Pzdr ;) WiaraGwarancjąWygranej 13:27, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) Ty nie byłeś aktywny ponad dwa miesiące, aj ja jestem adminem, piszę FF-a i mam (czekaj, liczę....) 24 skategoryzowane (wiele usunąłem) artykuły. Ile Ty masz? Hmm.... Pomyślmy... Idąc w ślady pana Majewskiego - zero za nie zrobienie żadnego pożądnego artykułu wymawiamy szeroko ZEEEEROOOOO--Guurahk 13:40, cze 2, 2011 (UTC) I co? Szczycisz sie tym? ;] a po 2 wymiawaM a nie MY WiaraGwarancjąWygranej 11:41, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) 1. To jest cytat rozgarnięty człowieku 2. Ban 2 godz Vezok999 11:46, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) Larkanni i Varus - trochę opóźniony zapłon, ale ok... Vox 17:55, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)